1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack accommodating a battery packaged by a package material in a case, and more specifically, to a battery pack preventing a performance deterioration of unit cells and achieving reduction of vibrations inputted thereto from the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack for an assembled battery includes an assembled battery and a case for accommodating the assembled battery therein. The assembled battery is constituted by electrically connecting a plurality of unit cells to one another.
As a conventional structure of pressing an assembled battery, a structure has been known, in which an assembled battery is sandwiched between a pair of restriction plates, and the pair of restriction plates are mutually coupled with coupling rods interposed therebetween (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-236937). Moreover, another structure has been known, in which an assembled battery is sandwiched between a pair of pressing plates, and the pair of pressing plates are mutually coupled with spring members interposed therebetween (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-122252 (1995)).
In the above-described conventional structures of pressing an assembled battery, the assembled battery is pressed from both sides thereof, and therefore, it is at least assured that the performance deterioration of the assembled battery can be prevented, which is caused by an increase of distances between electrodes of unit cells.